


То, что было до

by romoonterra



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romoonterra/pseuds/romoonterra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Исполнение заявки BreaKINK Bad Fest 2014:<br/>AU, Джесси сбегает от банды Джека и находит Уолтера</p>
            </blockquote>





	То, что было до

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте используются цитаты из фильма "Лавка Чудес Мистера Магориума" (DVD с которым был у Уолта в Нью-Гемпшире)

\- Когда король Лир умирает в пятом, акте, знаешь, что написал Шекспир?  
Уолтер Уайт точно знал. 

После курса химиотерапии он почти не спал по ночам. И хотя он чувствовал, как рак начал отступать, это не принесло того прежнего облегчения и радости, как раньше.  
Цветные отсветы экрана мелькали на бревенчатых стенах дома. Уолт, упершись спиной в стену и сидя на узкой кровати, не смотрел в телевизор – он знал содержание единственного фильма, оставленного ему на двух дисках, наизусть, и, слушая диалоги, мог представить картинку в деталях.  
Натали Портман продолжала плакать, а Магориум – вещать:  
\- Он написал: «он умер».  
У Уолтера Уайта было слишком много неоплаченных долгов на другом конце страны, чтобы просто так умереть в тишине заснеженного дома в богом забытом месте в Нью-Гемпшире.  
Стук в дверь раздался ровно в тот момент, когда на экране появилась серая плита надгробия.  
Уолт вздрогнул и застыл, стараясь даже не дышать. Музыка из фильма была сейчас предательски громкой, но пульт лежал слишком далеко. Гораздо ближе оказался пистолет – ровно под матрасом, где Уолт его хранил.  
Следующий визит Эда должен был состояться только через двенадцать дней, и он бы не приехал в пятом часу утра. Уолт не слышал звука двигателя, а значит, человек прошел пешком как минимум пять миль – именно с такого расстояния можно было услышать автомобиль. Кто бы это ни был, он был очень упрям и целеустремлен или же отчаян.  
Металл пистолета показался ледяным, когда Уолт сжал его в руке и медленно направился к двери. Стук повторился, на этот раз глухой и медленный, словно человек по ту сторону выбился из сил.  
Уолт перевел дыхание, рывком открыл дверь и наставил пистолет на ночного гостя.  
Джесси Пинкман едва стоял на ногах, цепляясь за дверной косяк. Казалось, не подставь Уолт вовремя руку, и тот рухнул бы на пол. Уайт поймал его совершенно машинально. Разум ему твердил, что Пинкман больше не заслуживал доверия и заботы. Но то нерациональное, запрятанное глубоко, то, что будил в нем Джесси, толкало его на эти спонтанные поступки. От них никогда не было ничего хорошего. Джесси стал его врагом. А кто в здравом уме будет пускать к себе врага, пускай дрожащего от холода и совершенно обессиленного? Разум должен был проанализировать, не было ли это прикрытием, не пытался ли Пинкман нащупать в кармане пистолет, чтобы вероломно подстрелить Уолта, не привел ли он за собой УБН, да хотя бы понять, как он вообще сюда добрался?  
Но Уолт просто стоял так, растеряно прижимая к себе Джесси и глядя на таявшие на не по размеру большой кожаной куртке снежинки, которые мело сюда через открытую дверь. Пистолет в собственной руке показался тяжелым и неуместным.  
Уолт вышел из оцепенения и поспешно захлопнул дверь, а затем уже сгрузил ставшего безвольно-тяжелым Пинкмана. Тот покорно позволил уложить себя на дощатый пол и лишь невнятно что-то побормотал. Уолта ощутимо кольнуло чувством дежавю: грязный наркопритон, бескостное тело Джесси под кайфом, которого потом внезапно прорвало, и...  
\- Мистер Уайт, - пробормотал Джесси.  
Глаза у него все еще были закрыты. Уолт огляделся по сторонам своего обиталища. Нужно, наверное, связать ему руки, если он пришел его убить. Трубки от капельницы? Или провода от DVD-плеера, все еще проигрывавшего фильм.  
Но разумное понемногу отступало под натиском осознания, что Джесси вряд ли пришел бы сюда в таком состоянии, чтобы затем всадить ему нож в спину.  
Уолт перетащил Джесси на кровать, снял с него куртку и ботинки, накрыл одеялом и обложил пластиковыми бутылками с вскипяченной водой, которые сам использовал вместо грелок, когда камин и обогреватель не справлялись с жестоким холодом Гранитного штата.  
Уолт растеряно сел в продавленное кресло. В тишине играла музыка из финальных титров фильма. Он раздраженно нашарил пульт и выключил проигрыватель.  
В тишине стало слышно хриплое дыхание Джесси. Он забылся лихорадочным сном, и это почему-то раздражало. У Уолта было слишком много вопросов, начиная с разумных: зачем он здесь, как он сбежал от Джека, как он добрался сюда, и заканчивая яростным: зачем ты все испортил, неужели ты не понял, что все это я делал ради того, чтобы обезопасить нас с тобой?  
Уолт не смотрел на Джесси. Так хотя бы можно было прикинуться, что этого эпизода не было, и никто не заявился к нему посреди ночи, нарушив его бессонницу. Через пару часов дыхание Джесси выровнялось и стало почти беззвучным. Можно было подумать, что он приехал сюда, чтобы просто поспать.  
Уолт старательно избегал размышлений о том, что за чувство росло у него в груди, грозя потеснить раковую опухоль в легких. Что-то, успевшее за полгода как следует забыться, бывшее когда-то давно очень естественным чувством. Теперь оно напоминало старое затертое временем воспоминание.  
Это было чувство покоя. Не могильного спокойствия, а именно покоя. Такое он испытывал, когда возвращался домой и видел свою семью за обеденным столом. И когда сидел в своей лаборатории рядом с Джесси, бедром к бедру, наблюдая за тем, как медленно доходила до кондиции новая партия. Тогда он знал, что все стабильно, никакой неожиданной реакции не будет, ничего не произойдет без его ведома. Теперь, когда Джесси был здесь, за его спиной, он снова был в этом уверен. По крайней мере, Джесси больше не натворит ничего глупого.

***

Уолт выдернул из вены иголку капельницы, и несколько капель упало на кожу. Он стер их ватой и зажал место укола. Ранку немного жгло. Он так и не смог поставить себе постоянный катетер. Это было бы уместно, удобно и...  
Да кого он обманывал? Капельница – последнее, о чем он думал в этот момент, когда буквально в метре спал Джесси Пинкман, не враг, не друг, не партнер, а...  
А, нет, уже не спал.  
Уолт оглянулся и встретил вполне ясный прямой взгляд. Джесси все еще лежал на его кушетке, даже не поменяв положения, но определенно выглядел вполне проснувшимся.  
Выглядел он, на самом деле, ужасающе. Уолт это отметил только теперь. Отросшие волосы и борода старили Джесси сразу лет на десять, полузажившие шрамы на лице давали понять, что Пинкман дорого заплатил за то, что Уолт его сдал.  
\- Как ты меня нашел? – спросил Уолт, сосредоточенно сматывая прозрачные трубки капельницы.  
\- Вас правда именно это больше всего интересует?  
Джесси говорил так спокойно, что Уолт бы никогда не признал в нем того взрывного Джесси Пинкмана, который бы уже давно отпустил идиотскую шутку или выкрикнул пару ругательств в его адрес.  
Этот Джесси же... был погасшим.  
\- Гудман дал мне визитку, – лаконично пояснил Пинкман.  
Уолт повернулся к нему всем корпусом. Джесси встретил его взгляд открыто, но в его усталых глазах читалось что-то темное и затаенное. Так смотрят те, кто пережил слишком многое, чтобы этим делиться, но слишком болезненное, чтобы дальше держать все в себе.  
Этот Джесси казался слишком взрослым, и отросшая борода больше не казалась нелепым гримом.  
Уолт попытался найти этому оправдание, чтобы при этом не быть виноватым. И нашел, кажется. Решил, что так бы выглядел наркоман, который не столько варит, сколько пробует товар. Попытался представить себе Джесси таким, опустившимся и счастливым в своем вечном кайфе, безмятежным дураком, у которого самой большой печалью был синдром отмены. Таким, чтобы в груди не давило от жалости к нему.  
\- Джек отпустил тебя, чтобы ты привел меня к нему, – Уолт увидел, как Джесси сжал зубы, но тот не возразил и не пустился в оправдания или спор; Джесси ждал продолжения. – Послал тебя, чтобы ты привел ему варщика. Быстро же ты стал его партнером.  
Глаза Джесси зажглись такой болью и обидой, что Уолт не стал продолжать.  
Пинкман резко встал с кровати.  
\- Думаете, я его партнер? – прошипел он, давясь яростью. – Пятьдесят на пятьдесят, да?!  
Не сводя с Уолта взгляда, он с какой-то невероятной ненавистью и отвращением схватил нижний край грязной кофты и содрал ее через голову.  
\- По-вашему, я похож на его партнера?!  
Уолт увидел выпирающие ребра и запавший живот. Он увидел старые разлитые под кожей кровоподтеки. Он увидел следы стертой наручниками кожи на запястьях. Он увидел сгрудившиеся сигаретные ожоги на животе ровно над пупком. Он увидел ювелирно вырезанное на коже ножом слово, явно недописанное. Он был почти уверен, что последнее было работой Тодда.  
\- Че, похож?!  
Глаза Джесси метались от лица Уолта в сторону двери, он словно только сейчас осознал глубину своего позора, запечатленную на его теле.  
Уолт медленно встал и подошел ближе, глядя на сжатые в кулаки дрожащие руки Джесси. Казалось, тот в любой момент готов был сорваться.  
\- Что молчите? – Джесси балансировал на грани, едва сдерживаясь. Уолт так и не проронил ни звука.  
Джесси приехал, надеясь, что Уолт поймет, на что он обрек своего бывшего партнера вместо смерти. Он привез это сюда как груз обвинений, но не дождался желаемого результата. Джесси приехал не потому, что хотел отомстить или расквитаться. Он хотел того, чего ждал от Уолта последние несколько месяцев перед размолвкой. Откровения, честности и раскаяния.  
Уолт понял это в тот самый момент, когда Джесси больше не смог терпеть, и тишина выбила его из мнимого равновесия. С каким-то животным рычанием он кинулся на Уолта, надеясь, что сможет ударить его побольнее хотя бы проверенным, но совершенно бесполезным способом.  
Они рухнули на пол, Джесси навалился сверху и замахнулся, чтобы ударить. Уолт перехватил его руку, дернул в сторону, лишая Джесси равновесия. Тот свалился сверху всеми костями, неожиданно тяжело, и тут же попытался вскочить, но Уолт уже обхватил его крепко и сильно.  
Джесси бился, пытаясь высвободиться, но затем вдруг разом обмяк и безвольно сдался.  
Уолт чувствовал, как дрожали плечи Джесси, и тот сдавленно всхлипывал ему в шею. Не от жалости к себе, но от глубокого разочарования в Уолте, которого он, даже люто ненавидя, все еще считал своим если не другом, то хотя бы партнером. И даже теперь, когда тот лежал, распластанный на полу под ним, Джесси все еще не терял надежды.  
Уолт чувствовал. Он всегда это чувствовал, но никогда не мог перешагнуть ту грань, которая разделила его на Хайзенберга и мистера Уайта.  
Уолт в защитном жесте опустил широкую ладонь на затылок Джесси и зарылся пальцами в отросшие волосы.  
\- Джесси, - тихо начал он.  
Он готов был сказать то, что так хотел услышать от него Джесси. Тогда за свое раскаяния он получит последнее прощение.  
Джесси поднял голову, преодолевая сопротивление ладони Уолта, лежавшей на затылке, и молча посмотрел на него.  
Если Уолтер Уайт действительно хотел умереть, расплатившись с долгами, то пришла пора отдать первый, самый главный долг. Чтобы, когда он умрет, Джесси вспоминал не то, как закончилась жизнь Хайзенберга, но все то, что было у них двоих до этого.

***

\- И я знаю, что грустить - это нормально, - мягко произнес мистер Магориум, улыбаясь заплаканной Махони. - Но не из-за слов «он умер», а из-за жизни, предшествующей этим словам.  
Джесси ненавидел этот фильм. И всякий раз, когда случайно натыкался на него по телевизору, выключал его именно на этом моменте.


End file.
